


Mission: Cupid

by informaldices



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/informaldices/pseuds/informaldices
Summary: This fic contains spoilers for the season one finale of The Owl House.Eda and Lilith decide to play matchmaking. It doesn't go as badly as it could have.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 546





	Mission: Cupid

"Hooty, can you let me in?" Amity held her hands up in front of her body awkwardly. Was she meant to knock? Shout? How was she meant to announce her arrival and walk into the owl house, especially knowing who was behind those doors? Lilith had been living with Eda, and Amity had been eager to ask her ex-mentor if she could have some behind the scenes lessons with her. Lilith may have lost most of her power, but her knowledge was unparalleled by any in the Boiling Isles. Hooty gave Amity a knowing smile, opening the door up and announcing to the people in the living room that they had a guest.

Amity walked into the living room, immediately going down to her knees at the sight of her mentor, in a gesture of both respect and fear. Lilith, on the other hand, chuckled. 

"Listen, Amity, I'm not the leader of the emperor's coven anymore. You don't have to do that when you see me." Lilith's voice was soft, a tone which the girl hadn't ever heard before, and she found strangely comforting.

"Yeah, kiddo, she's now a part of the Bad Girl Coven with her siste-"

"Now, ignore my sister's... Comments. She seems to think we are still 12." Eda stuck her tongue out towards Lilith, and Amity couldn't help but suppress a laugh from how annoyed Lilith seemed at her sister, and how funny it was to see the uptight woman so messed up from such a simple joke.

Amity heard rushed footsteps coming down from the stairs, and a cheery voice quickly followed suit. "Amity! Sorry I didn't open the door for you, I was organising my stuff and..."

"Don't worry, Luz, it's totally fine." Amity gently rubbed the back of her own neck, secretly hoping that the naïve girl wouldn't notice how her cheeks had gone softly red at the mere sight of her. Surely, Luz herself was dense enough _not_ to notice the obvious signs, but Amity was not in luck, as she completely forgot she had an audience.

"Alright, you two, me and Lilith have some very important things to do, so we need you two upstairs" Eda nudged her sister towards the sofa, pointing at some glyphs they had been working on.

As the two girls left their sight, Eda and Lilith shared a look. "Geez, I have never seen Amity like that, and I've been training her for 3 years." Lilith sank down into the sofa, staring at the papers in front of her.

" Hah, you haven't been around long enough. They were around you for two seconds. Imagine ten minutes of that, that's how a usual visit goes."

"Ten minutes? Surely Luz has already taken notice of Amity's unusual behaviour?"

"Oh, dear sister, Luz may be my treasured apprentice, but when it comes to romance, she just can't take a hint."

"Then there must be something we can do, this is going to delay both of their progress!"

"Lilith." Eda grinned from ear to ear, moving closer to her sister. "Are you suggesting we play matchmaking?"

"I am saying it would be beneficial for them if they got these feelings out of the way and focused on training instead."

The two sat down, using their collective intelligence to track down the best plan to make Amity admit her feelings. Little did they know that, upstairs, the two girls were having a conversation with similar themes.

"Amityyyyyyy"

"Ye-yeah?"

"You still haven't told me who you were gonna ask for grom, and I almost died, so I think it's fair for me to know." Luz had a typical mischievous smile on her face, as she looked down towards Amity.

"Luz... you know I really can't tell you who it was" Amity sighed. "Plus, I am pretty sure they don't like me back anyways."

"That's literally impossible." Luz turned around to face Amity, almost too close for her liking. "You're an amazing witch, you're really cool AND you're cute! Who wouldn't like you back?" 

Amity almost stopped working, hearing Luz call her cute, but somehow she managed to keep her composure to a certain degree. Her reddened features were definitely still clear, though.

They sat in silence for a bit, before Luz chipped in with her typical conversation topics, or any Azura related talk. Which led them to a topic Amity definitely disliked, Luz's relationship to the human world. Of course Amity knew she'd have to go back at one point, at least for a while, but the girl couldn't help the selfish thoughts that spread through her mind. _'Don't go'_ , she wanted to say, _'stay here with me'_

"You know, I've been making these vlogs to show my mom-"

"Vlogs?"

"Yeah, video diaries! It's like a filmed diary entry. I've been filming them, and there's a lot of entries about school and you and Willow and Gus."

"Me?" Amity's head went slightly up in hope.

"Yeah, course I'd talk about you silly, you're my friend and I'd like my mom to hear about you, so it feels like she's met you." The idea of meeting Luz's mom made her chest implode, but Amity only nodded and smiled. Maybe she'd have that chance one day, and that possibility kept her going through that painful conversation.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the sisters had managed to wipe out a pretty good plan, at least in their opinions. They were aware of three things: Amity's obvious crush on Luz, and Luz's more well hidden crush on Amity. Luz, however, couldn't keep it to herself, and turned to her filmed diary to talk her feelings out when she thought no one was listening. Unfortunately for her, Eda had been listening in ever since she started, out of pure boredom.

Their plan involved a simple line of action, which would be to confirm the girl's feelings for each other by simply having them listen in to the other talking about their crushes. For this, Amity would have to be in the owl house hidden whilst Luz filmed her vlog, and Luz would have to somehow catch Amity talking to someone, and it would have to be someone she trusted for her to open up.

"And that someone she trust is you, Lilith!"

"No way, Eda. No way. I know nothing about teenage drama, I cannot handle this."

"Pppft, the ex leader of the emperor's coven can't deal with teenage drama? That's a first." Eda gave a small side eye to her sister, knowing that this would be a deal-breaker.

"Okay, _Edalyn_ , I'll do it if it'll please you this much" Lilith scoffed. And, that easily, their plan was afoot.

Lilith walked up the stairs, feeling different. She had to be kind and welcoming, she had to be more than just a magic mentor for Amity to open up to her. She knocked on the door, and Luz soon opened it.

"Oh, Lilith." She wasn't on the best of terms with the girl, but that wouldn't be resolved so soon. 

"Luz, can I borrow Amity for a second?" She gulped, hoping their plan wouldn't be too obvious.

Luz went in and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, Amity walked out. "Lilith, you... Wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the owl house for a... type of intense training camp with me." _'Smooth, Lilith.'_ She thought to herself. 

"Uhm... Me? Yes, of course I would." Amity looked confused to say the least, but it seemed that the plan was sailing along smoothly.

After discussing the details, both witches left their separate ways within the house, and Amity soon went back to the Blight's mansion in order to sort the training camp out with her parents. It wasn't easy, but some convincing that it _definitely_ wasn't associated in any way with the human, or Eda the Owl Lady, or Lilith, and that Amity would be on her own in the woods doing some practice for an exam, her parents eventually gave in.

Two days later, Amity was being welcomed into the owl house, this time to stay for two days. This was something Luz was completely unaware of, and Eda decided it was best for the girls to break the news to themselves.

"Amity is TRAINING with US for TWO DAYS? And she is SLEEPING here?" Luz was freaking out, her voice squealed every two words. "And you didn't tell me until now? I _have_ to plan the sleepover, Eda. I always have to plan it." 

"Kid, calm down, she's here mainly to train, she only has one free night tomorrow. She won't be sleeping next to you anyways, so I don't see the problem?"

"The problem is... Well, I can't tell you WHAT the problem is but there is one." Luz waved her arms around, in genuine disbelief that Amity would be spending so much time at once near her.

Amity settled herself into the living room, slightly unaware that there was a whole debate going on about her in the room upstairs.

"Amity." Lilith cautiously approached the girl, knowing she had to take very calculated steps in order to avoid a total disaster to happen. She could hear Luz's steps coming down the stairs. "I couldn't help but notice you seem... Distracted, to say the least, around Luz. If she bothers you in any way, talk to me, I can separate you two during your stay so we can focus on training." At the mention of her name, Luz's steps stopped and she went silent in the corridor.

"NO! I-I mean, with all due respect, Lilith, I really like Luz and I think it's obvious to anyone but her, I really don't want to push her away or for her to feel like I don't want her around, I definitely do-" Lilith left out a sigh, pretending it wasn't out of relief. Amity respected her, but she was too deeply in love with Luz to even manage to lie to her mentor.

"It's totally fine, Amity. I understand. But I think you should talk to her, so you can concentrate."

Luz bit her lip. _'Amity likes me',_ she grinned. _'She likes me back.'_ Luz was on the verge of tears, as she clasped her hands on her chest, enjoying the feeling for a while. She never had a crush like her back. She never had anyone like her in the human realm, as a matter of fact. Being wanted in a romantic sense was a new feeling to Luz, and she found herself moved by it. After staying quiet for a few minutes to let the conversation die out, she stomped on the ground exaggeratedly to pretend she was only coming down the stairs now. "Hey guys, Eda is asking about dinner."

"Ah, I'll take anything," Lilith said, "any preferences, Amity?"

"Oh, no... I'm fine." Amity looked down, slightly embarrassed from the conversation she just had. Luz nodded, and turned around without adding a single word. Amity found that weird coming from the girl, but she refrained from saying anything.

Hours later, Amity was tasked with bringing some stuff upstairs for Lilith, and she was told to be very quiet when out and about, as Eda was apparently doing some curse related research that could not have any distractions. As obedient as ever, Amity silently went through the material she was told to leave on the cupboard, but she couldn't help notice that someone around was not taking the same precautions as her: Luz could be heard clearly from the other side of the hall, and Amity gently smiled at the sound of her voice. However, as she stepped closer, Amity started to make out some of the things being said, and she froze on her tracks.

"Ugh, _Mama_... I like Amity so much, and having some sort of confirmation that she likes me back? I've been dreaming about this day for ages, and now I just don't know what to do..."

Amity surely couldn't have heard that correctly. Luz was probably talking about another Amity, someone else, or she just had some magic blocking her ear and she misheard everything. _'Yeah'_ , Amity thought. _'She's not talking about me'_

"Amity... She's so enchanting, mom. The way her hazel eyes glow at me, her green hair looks always so soft, I'm... Absolutely in love." Luz left out the last part in a yelp full of certainty, knowing she wouldn't be brave enough to say it if not now.

Amity's legs had moved on their own, and the girl found herself clutching to her necklace as she sat down in shock in a random corner of the house. She first managed to let out a smile through the shock, one that grew with every passing second into full on laughter. Amity herself wasn't sure if it was nervous laughter, or just happy laughter, but she couldn't shake the feeling away. 

What Amity didn't hear was Luz's next few words, which managed to match Amity's thoughts pretty well: "Mami, I have no choice. I gotta tell her how I feel tomorrow." Luz smiled, pressing a button on her phone's screen to end the recording. At the same time, Amity muttered under her breath, "This is my chance. I have to tell her tomorrow." And with that in mind, they both went to bed. Eda and Lilith noticed their smiles, and the way they seemed determined to achieve something, and took that as a sign that their plan was a total success so far. 

As always, time was quick to prove them wrong. On the next day, during breakfast, Eda was pulled away by Luz, just as Lilith was pulled away by Amity.

"Morning mentor meeting!" Luz exclaimed, as she moved Eda as far as possible from the other two witches. "Eda."

"What happened, kiddo?" Eda scratched her temples, the words morphing into a yawn typical to the woman who was not used to waking up so early.

"I'm gonna confess to Amity." Luz looked straight into Eda's eyes.

"Hey, that's great!" Eda smiled, patting Luz in the head.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be surprised? It's the first time I'm telling you about how I feel and..."

"Oh yes." Eda slapped her own face. "You like Amity? What a surprise, but go for it!" Her voice leaked with a fake surprise intonation and exaggeration, but somehow Luz didn't seem to notice the obvious lies.

"But it has to be absolutely perfect, nothing can go wrong. I need suggestions, Eda, I'm scared I'll mess it up." Luz moved herself slightly closer to Eda, pulling her into a short hug. 

"Kid, you won't mess it up, but if ya really need tips from the best," Eda winked. "Do something meaningful. Maybe create a scene that reminds her of an important moment between the two of you-"

"The light glyph! Eda, you're a genius!" Luz gently punched her mentor's arm in a playful way, before turning around and running back to her room.

Lilith rubbed her arms as she walked back to Eda. "She asked for dating advice didn't she?" Eda beamed.

"Yeah. I told her to do something impressive." Lilith rolled her eyes at how predictable she seemed to her sister.

"Always wanting to impress, right sis?" 

"Shush, Edalyn. It's too early for this."

By lunchtime, Luz was done. 200 light glyphs were painful to finish, but she had a feeling deep within her heart that it would be worth it. Amity, on the other hand, was going for a new approach. She put on her favourite purple dress, and let her hair down. After all, her parents always said that a good appearance was key for a good impression. As Luz set her glyphs up on the ground and on the walls, in a chain-like formation, Amity walked up holding some hand-picked flowers. In her head, she had practiced what she was going to say for a million times, and yet she stuttered every time she tried out loud. Amity had prepared a trick, a small plant related gimmick she would use to impress Luz. Eda and Lilith had left earlier to run some errands, leaving them with King and Hooty.

Amity knocked on the door to Luz's room, confidence draining from her face as the realization of what she was about to do hit her. Just as she was about to start considering backing out, the door opened. Luz wasn't wearing her typical hoodie, instead, she was wearing a loose yellow button-up and jeans. She looked much more refined than what she typically did, and Amity may have spent too long staring.

"Luz, coul...could I come in?" Amity let out in a single breath.

"Of course. I was thinking of inviting you here myself..." Luz walked in, motioning to the bed. Amity sat down next to her, hiding her plants as best as possible.

"Amity." Luz started, with a confident voice. "Do you remember that day, in the convention?" 

"Of course. How could I forge-"

"That day," Luz moved closer, "Was the day I realised you weren't so bad. That there was more to Amity Blight than what I had seen. And I was determined to find out more."

"Luz... The same can be said to you. When I saw you doing glyph magic I was... Enchanted, in a way, by your persistence and your ways. You were happy, you didn't let anything bring you down." Amity looked down, in shame. "Much unlike me, you dared fight against a system that was keen on bringing you down." The girls smiled at each other fondly, before remembering why they were really there.

"Amity, I like you a lot. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Luz, I don't wanna be just your friend, do you wanna go on a date with me?" The words flowed through their mouths in almost perfect synchrony.

As Luz hit the glyphs and Amity pulled the flowers and kickstarted her magic, they both realised what the other one had said. _'Oh.'_ They both thought. _'This isn't good.'_

As the light and plants mixed in a visual mess, Amity couldn't look away from Luz, and vice-versa. Both were mesmerized by the other, and by the chaos that unfolded before their eyes. There were small light orbs and petals flowing everywhere, and it was, in a sense, weirdly beautiful. The moment became even more perfect when Luz finally lost her composure and giggled. Then, she grew into a full roaring laugh. Amity wasn't sure what to do, so she followed suit. Both girls laughed their hearts out at their mess of a confession, and, during one of the pauses in between laughs, Amity took a step towards Luz.

"I'm guessing that's a yes, you'll go out with me?" 

"Yeah," Luz smiled. "But what made you want to confess today?"

"I... Let's say it was a chance encounter." Amity let her hand brush against Luz's, only for the girl to softly hold on to the rogue hand and pull it closer to her. 

"Well, that's funny." Luz scrunched her nose. "I confessed because of a chance encounter as well! But I'm glad I did it..." Luz leaned in, getting closer and closer to Amity's face.

"Just kiss me, you idiot, you don't have to stare that much." Amity joked, bringing Luz's face closer to hers. The whole moment would have been sweeter if they weren't interrupted by a loud noise outside, which led to the girls jumping apart from one another.

"KING, WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?"

"Upstairs at Luz's room, nyeh! Why?"

"I TOLD YOU!" Eda's voice echoed through the house, as Lilith was quickly heard shushing her sister.

"EDALYN. Even if you were right, you're being too loud, they'll hear us-"

Luz looked at Amity. "Amity... Did your chance encounter have anything to do with Lilith?" 

"Yes. Did yours have anything to do with Eda?"

"Yeah." The two girls laughed, and their grip tightened around the other's hand. They spent some time living in the moment, before they made up their minds and decided to announce their news to the household.

As they walked down the stairs, Lilith and Eda looked up from their entangled hands to their mentee's faces. Lilith gave a small smile, whilst Eda's smile could have easily blinded the room. 

"Soooo," Eda started. "Who confessed to who first?"

Amity turned bright red, and Luz giggled nervously. "Uhm... We confessed at the same time..."

"..."

"HAH! You lost, little sis. Seems like you're not as smart as you think you are, huh?"

"Not like you won either, Lilith. In fact, we both lost pretty badly."

"You made BETS about our relationship?!" Luz's voice cracked in surprise. She knew her mentor was a bit of a trickster, but to think Lilith would accept her taints and end up in a bet with Eda about her own mentee? That was a concept Luz just couldn't grab.

Amity, on the other hand, just laughed, trying to figure out how she would break the news to Ed and Em. They would be very excited, she thought, and the more people on her side the better.

"Kid, of course we made bets. Anyways, Amity, I take you're sleeping in Luz's room tonight?" And just like that, Eda snapped the mood of the room in half, turning a civilized conversation into two teenagers shouting at each other and at everyone else. Lilith and Eda shared a look as Amity and Luz struggled to grasp the concept of sharing a bed, let alone sharing a room. _'_ _Well,'_ Eda thought to herself, _'_ _this will be fun.'_ At the same time, Lilith smiled. _'_ _I'm glad I get to see my student happy for once.'_ And with that, they decided that their mission was very successful.


End file.
